Kissu
by Kiryuu Kaitou
Summary: Karena bisikan nista dari para fujoshi, Naruto tiba-tiba saja meminta ciuman dari Sasuke yang notabene adalah kekasihnya. Sasuke bimbang dengan permintaan Naruto, karena awalnya ia berniat mencium Naruto jika Naruto sudah siap. Lalu, bagaimana selanjutnya? /SN/ DRABBLE/ SHO-AI? PASTI!


Summary: Karena bisikan nista dari para fujoshi, Naruto tiba-tiba saja meminta ciuman dari Sasuke yang notabene adalah kekasihnya. Sasuke bimbang dengan permintaan Naruto, karena awalnya ia berniat mencium Naruto jika Naruto sudah siap. Lalu, bagaimana selanjutnya?

* * *

KISSU

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Humor

Cast: Sasuke, Naruto

Pairing: SasuNaru

* * *

Di suatu Minggu pagi, terdapat dua orang pemuda yang tengah bersantai di ruang tengah. Naruto, pemuda berambut kuning-jabrik sedang memerhatikan pemuda yang satunya . Sasuke -si rambut emo- pemuda yang diperhatikan Naruto, awalnya tidak menggubris dan tetap melanjutkan membaca koran paginya.

Naruto sesekali membuka-menutup mulutnya, seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ragu melakukannya. Setelah beberapa saat bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri, akhirnya..

"Teme.." panggil Naruto

"..." Tak ada respon. Naruto mendengus.

"Teme.."

"Hn.."

Naruto mengulum senyum.

"apa kau sedang sibuk?" tanya Naruto bertele-tele.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran yang dibacanya. Dia sudah mengerti jika Naruto sudah seperti ini pasti ada hal yang diinginkan.

"kau ingin apa?" tanya Sasuke to the point.

Naruto nyengir.

"kata orang berciuman itu menyenangkan. Boleh aku memintanya darimu?" tanya Naruto polos sekaligus blak-blakan.

Untung saja Sasuke memiliki darah Uchiha. Jika tidak, mungkin ia sudah terjungkal dari kursinya.

"Siapa yang bilang seperti itu, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke datar, padahal jantungnya sedang berdegup cepat.

"um.. Aku tak begitu hapal namanya.. Tapi kalau tidak salah itu.." Naruto membuat pose berpikir.

"ah! Sakura, Ino, Ten-Ten, dan teman-temannya" ucap Naruto bangga karena dapat mengingatnya.

Sasuke sweatdrop. Pantas saja, mereka kan fujoshi.

'mereka itu..' batin Sasuke gemas.

"jadi.. apa kau mau mengabulkannya?" tanya Naruto, tetap dengan ekspresi polosnya.

Memang selama mereka berpacaran tak pernah sekalipun mereka berciuman, entah itu di dahi, pipi, apalagi bibir. Bukannya Sasuke -sebagai seme- tidak mau, tapi ia tidak ingin menodai otak polos kekasihnya ini. Ia berencana akan mencium Naruto atau melakukan hal lebih jika Naruto sudah siap. Tapi jika sekarang Naruto yang memintanya, apa ia akan menolak?

"kau yakin?" tanya Sasuke ragu

"hu-um!" Naruto mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya semangat.

Sasuke terlihat berpikir sejenak. Kemudian Sasuke melipat koran yang sedang dipegang dan meletakkannya sembarangan.

"awalnya aku berencana melakukan ini saat kau sudah siap nanti, Dobe" Sasuke mendekat ke arah Naruto "tapi jika kau memintanya sekarang, maka tak mungkin aku menolaknya, kan?"

Tangan kanan Sasuke menarik tengkuk Naruto, sedangkan tangan kirinya meraih pinggang Naruto untuk mendekat. Kepalanya dimiringkan untuk mempermudah aksesnya.

Naruto yang melihat wajah Sasuke sangat dekat dengannya tiba-tiba saja merona merah. Naruto ikut memejamkan matanya, meniru Sasuke.

CUP

Bibir sasuke menempel cukup lama di bibir Naruto. Hanya menempel, tak ada lumatan. Tapi rupanya itu dapat membuat jantung keduanya berdegup cepat.

Sasuke menyudahi ciuman mereka. Ditatapnya Naruto yang sedikit menunduk dengan wajah merona. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Naruto, di pipi Sasuke ternyata samar-samar terlihat guratan merah. Rupanya pengalaman pertama mereka ini mebuat keduanya merasa sedikit malu-malu.

"jadi.. bagaimana menurutmu, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke kemudian, rona di wajahnya sudah mulai menghilang.

Naruto diam sejenak. Dengan sedikit mengulum senyum, Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya.

"menyenangkan, Teme! Aku merasakan jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tapi itu benar-benar menyenangkan!" seru Naruto.

Sasuke kembali sweatdrop. 'ternyata anak ini ketagihan..' pikirnya.

"aku mau lagi, Teme! Aku mau lagi!" Teriak Naruto kegirangan.

Naruto melompat dan nemplok di tubuh Sasuke. Bibirnya dimajukan, minta dicium lagi.

"kissu! Kissu! kissu, teme! KISSU!"

.

.

.

Dan begitulah seterusnya. Naruto tak pernah berhenti minta dicium. Dalam sehari Naruto pasti meminta minimal 10 kecupan dari Sasuke baru mau berhenti merengek. Lalu bagaimana reaksi Sasuke?

-tentu saja dia menyanggupi dengan senang hati.

.

.

.

.

"Kurasa kita tak perlu menunggu waktu yang lama untuk melakukan 'itu', Dobe. Kau sudah siap" ucap Sasuke dengan seringai setannya..

* * *

FIN

* * *

Terinspirasi dari fic yg pernah ane baca, tp lupa apaan :p btw ini ada sekitar 600 kata, kayaknya udah gabisa dibilang drabble lagi ya? Halah, auk ah, gelap :P

Fic 'i will always love you' kayaknya bakal macet lama, surem ide nih T.T

Oyi dah, segitu aja. Review yee~ :D

Kaicchi


End file.
